


空降

by night1947



Category: Minority Report (2002), S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 警告：【OOC】；幸存AU；二设一堆；强行同年代；拉郎 ；水仙





	

空降

 

他在晨跑的时候注意到那个穿着运动衫的年轻男人。

他的男孩喜欢他，跑过去围着他打转，猛摇尾巴，无视那人受惊的推拒，把他扑倒在沙滩上。Jim带着歉意冲过去救人，隔开狼狗湿漉漉的鼻子，向躺在地上的受害者伸手，下一秒他就对那张脸产生一股陌生的熟悉感。

海边晨跑的人挺多，然而长的跟他几乎一模一样的就太过奇妙。

“哇哦。”Jim盯着年轻人的脸。

“哇哦。”男人抓住他的手借着力站起来，盯着Jim跟他握了个手，“Danny Witwer。你是？”

“Jim Street。”

 

他们很快熟悉起来，Jim在晨跑的时候常能遇到他。

Witwer在那片沙滩上风雨无阻的慢跑，步伐间有着服役留下的影子，显出的体力却与形象不符。Jim减速跑在他身边，看着Witwer冲他点头，刘海乱七八糟的黏在额头上，苍白的面容上浮着病态的红晕。

“你还好吗？”Jim问他。

“还行，”Witwer喘着气，“风景不错。”

 

第三个星期，某个任务结束队友们各自回家的黄昏，Jim带着他的男孩散步，在沙滩上又遇见了Witwer。他没穿运动衫，T恤外套了件衬衫，在夕阳的余辉里慢慢走着。狼狗摇着尾巴冲去嗅他，Witwer笑着拍在它头上。

“嗨，Jim？”他转过头来，正对上Jim的视线，“要口香糖吗？”

Jim不想要口香糖，他想请他去喝杯酒。

 

他们围坐在燃有篝火的石桌边，酒吧的服务员端了饮料来，Witwer无视女孩发出的甜美笑声，拒绝了龙舌兰要了杯果汁，后面打台球的混蛋们冲他们大笑，吹了几声口哨：“Street！你终于搞上你自己了吗？”

Witwer噗的笑出声来，果汁倒进火焰里。

“Witwer，别管他们。”Jim扶住杯子给他递去餐巾纸，自己也忍不住笑出声。然而Witwer举着玻璃杯，摇晃剩下的那点琥珀色液体，茶色的眼睛里雀跃着火光，“叫我Danny，Jim。”

“愿意告诉我你跟这里……”他指了指那些相框和那个漂亮的服务员，“的故事吗？”

“好吧，Danny。”Jim拿着他的威士忌，一口没喝却有点微醺的钝感。

“需要的话可以把我想象成那位女士。”

“不，没这个必要。”

确实没这个必要，Jim挺乐意同Danny说话，大概是因为这就像在同自己倾诉。

他讲了一些早年的故事，那些为吸引姑娘而加工处理的冒险。他告诉Danny自己是个SWAT成员，提到自己厉害的队友，特别是其中一个很会揍人的姑娘，讲警局里的混蛋队长。Danny当真在他对面捧着杯子听着，翘着腿神情又像个好学生。他眼睛里亮着点光，听Jim讲他见鬼的训练，忽视掉那些模糊的细节。

直到Jim勾着嘴角露出一个坏笑，特警撑着头看他，“你呢？Danny。”

“什么？”

“我告诉你我的，你告诉我你的。”

在Jim装模作样的威胁下，Danny告诉他自己是负责凶杀案的探员，给他描述那些永远看不完的资料和文件。那些糟糕的现场，让人遗憾的死亡。Jim听他说话，偏了会儿视线，盯着他开合的嘴唇，在灯光下带着温和的润泽，看起来相当甜美。

“工伤。”Danny抿了口果汁一边指指自己胸口，“部长总算肯松口把欠我的假期补给我。”

“整整两个月假期。他甚至想扣掉我躺在床上的两个星期。”

他冲Jim做了个不情不愿的鬼脸，Jim笑的几乎打翻杯子，“这就是信任的痛苦。”

Danny靠在椅背上抱着手臂冲Jim挑眉，“所以我还有一个月的休息时间。Mr.Street，愿意当个向导吗？”

“大街小巷。”Jim笑着冲他敬礼，“Street警员为你效劳。”

他们聊到半夜，Danny送喝了酒的人回去，他拍拍Jim的肩膀想问他住址，没想到Jim凑过来捧起他的脸端详。

“我有点想知道搞上自己是什么感觉。”

Jim的呼吸带着酒精味，嗅得到木头和水果香，神情好奇却染着真挚，Danny看着他的眼睛觉得有点晕眩。

于是他回答：“我也是。”

他们在车上接了第一个吻。回到公寓后补上第二个。

Jim抱着Danny几乎摸到肋骨的线条，而Danny抓着Jim的手臂把他往卧室里带。Jim搂着他的腰抱怨瘦削，Danny解着衣扣啃上他的嘴角。深吻中Jim尝到些苹果香，他忍不住去啄Danny的眉眼，而Danny闭着眼任他落下轻吻，神色平静显出纯真的错觉。

厮磨中唇瓣蹭过睫毛，柔软的痒感一直没进心底。

他们抚摸对方，手掌触碰伤痕，轻轻按住那些不平的痕迹，揉压中唤起细微的疼痛。Jim握着Danny的腰，低着头舔舐右肋那块疤痕，舌尖点在新愈的皮肤，把粉色卷上水光。

“枪伤？”

Danny伸手去摸他左耳下面那条仍未淡去的疤痕。

“勋章。”

Jim笑起来，侧头去咬住Danny的手指，牙尖抵在指尖传来温柔的钝痛。

他们胡乱的安抚对方，撕咬对方，让身体从肩头到膝盖都散上浅浅的齿痕。他们弄皱被单，就着安全套和前液草草润滑。Jim顶进去时Danny发出声不高不低的抽噎，手指陷进枕头里，短短的气音盖住Jim的喘息。那疼痛如此真实，足以确认此刻不是幻觉。他们摸索着十指相扣，Jim抚摸Danny指尖刚被自己咬出的凹痕。

又疼痛，又温暖。

敏感处被细致的安抚，快感自连结处如泉水涌出。Jim放缓动作去亲Danny后颈，抚摸脸颊却触到湿痕。他没有询问是否难受，因为Danny拉住他的手，把呼吸和吻困在手心里，让他察觉一声无声的叹息。

Jim在临界的时候退了出来，Danny翻身拥抱他，空出只手让浊液染在两人的小腹上。

简单的清理后他们仍依偎在一起，交颈相靡。Jim闭着眼贴上Danny的下颌磨蹭，Danny在他额头落下一个吻，同他分享着空气和温暖，陷入安眠。

直到被闹钟吵醒。

Danny揉着脸坐起来把闹钟按掉，Jim迷迷糊糊的醒来，一只手还挂着Danny手臂上，他半坐着倚上Danny的后背，亲了一下漂亮的蝴蝶骨。Danny按着腰把他赶开。

“Jim，晨跑。我还在恢复期。”

“所以没有酒……”

“没有酒。”

 

一开始没人把这夜晚当真，然而互相吸引仿佛真的存在。

第二次他们在Jim的床上被Jim的男孩吵醒，狼狗叼着食盆可怜兮兮的蹲在床脚发出呜咽，Jim把Danny拦在他腰上的手塞回被子里，苦着脸爬起来投喂他的家庭成员。

然后是第三次。Jim被紧急命令的通知叫起来，在黎明之前狂奔出门甚至穿错了衬衣。当他带着一身淤伤回家，看见Danny穿着他的衬衣拿着他的马克杯坐在他沙发上，他的男孩趴在Danny脚边有一下没一下的摇着尾巴就像在他身边一样。

在断续的纠缠中，他们体会相似却又发觉到不同。Danny善于思考探究关联，而Jim习惯在短暂观察后立刻做出判断。

Jim知道Danny喜欢甜的东西，储藏室的柜子里堆着大袋的棉花糖；Danny知道Jim热爱酒精，客厅里永远放着威士忌；Jim知道Danny总缠在手上的银链来自他母亲；Danny知道Jim手臂上纹身的故事。Jim会在休息日疏于打理，而Danny永远收拾整洁像个精英。他们在闲暇的夜晚窝在一起看租借的碟片，讨论Jim偶然翻出来的侦探小说。他们争辩，亲吻，喜欢抚摸狼狗立起的耳朵，看它摇个不停的尾巴。Jim给了Danny钥匙，请他替他照看他的男孩。

Jim没告诉Danny的是他喜欢看他含着得意的微笑。

他们逛过大半个洛杉矶，时间像海浪消逝在沙滩上。

最后一次Danny看见了Jim扣倒在柜子上的相框，他把它立起来，向Jim投去掺杂好奇的目光，Jim从他身后抱住他亲他的后颈。

“真相会害死你的。”

“那就是我的工作。”

Danny偏头让他的吻印上脸颊，茶色的眼瞳里透出点浅褐色的光晕。Jim凝视他就像看见自己，于是那些浮于表面的记忆沸腾起来，昔日的感情在理智下挣扎，不知该庆幸还是该痛苦。Jim拿起那个相框，看里面笑着的人脸，把头埋进Danny颈窝。

“我是个SWAT的成员。”他开口。

模糊的死与血从地板上漫上来，阴影没过头顶。他讲不出那些充斥牺牲的疯狂，他想到昔日的搭档，想到在枪械室的六个月，想到火车轨道发出的钢铁声，想到那些忠诚、正直和勇敢。他的手变得冰冷，甚至像失去触觉。他想起从桥下爬上来的短暂时光，像肾上腺素下降，一时的沸血冷却，手心传来剧痛，鼻腔口腔里全是腥味，视野里泛着红色。他抓着Danny的手臂像抓住浮木，喉咙里冒出嘶哑的哽咽。

他断断续续讲着他曾经的友谊，发现自己还持有理智忽略掉不该讲明的细节。

他讲那次成功又失败的营救，讲离队的煎熬，讲在桥下的生死相搏。

他手背上还留着一道贯穿伤的疤痕。

他提到Gamble。

Danny搂着他直到房间重归静默，Jim看着Danny出神的想自己能不能看起来如此柔软。他想到Danny讲给他的最后一个谋杀案，忍不住去撩开碎发，把手指按在光洁的额头上，庆幸第二颗子弹来不及出膛。

“Danny，你还会再来吗？”

“休假已经结束了，Jim。”

 

Fuller队长被调走了。

Sanchez把通知当成八卦讲给Street听，却没见他像其他人那样高兴，只是有点闷闷不乐地坐在那里，翻来覆去的折腾他的枪。女警抱着手臂轻轻踢了一下他的小腿，“别告诉我你喜欢上Fuller了。”

她还清楚他们小队同前队长算得上积怨已久，盯着Street装完枪终于肯抬头给她一个无奈的笑容，“我很高兴那个废物终于走了。”

然而那双茶色的眼睛里带着点黯然，不像往日明亮。

“Street……你是失恋了吗？”Sanchez蹲下来瞅他的脸，脸上不自觉的带上隐秘的微笑。Jim一时不知道该怎么回答他，万幸Hondo的脚步声挽救了他。他们精明能干的组长黑着脸在休息室门口敲敲门，让他的队员们注意到他。

“Street，Witwer队长叫你现在去他的办公室。”

他看着Street像看着什么稀有动物，眉心都挤出三条皱纹，还在Jim走过他身边时把他拦下来仔细打量。Jim茫然无措的站在那里看着Hondo反常的行为，直到他终于让出大门。

他听见Hondo含糊的说了什么，但没听清。

走在去办公室的路上，他也得到了不少探寻的眼神。Jim不由得仔细回忆最近的经历，并没有想起什么违纪行为。他带着点莫名的不安站在办公室门口敲了敲门，得到回应后才开门走进去。

穿着得体的年轻人坐在堆满公文的桌子后面望着他，手腕上绕着一圈银链，让Jim那句Witwer队长死死卡在喉咙里。特警僵硬的攥着门把手，用见鬼的表情盯着从总局调来的新队长。

“Danny……？”

他轻声说，像是站在积雪的山谷里，再大声点就会引发雪崩。

Danny Witwer噗的笑出声来。

“是我，Jim。”

他看着他，同他一般无二的茶色眼睛里亮着点浅褐色的温柔光晕。

“你可以叫我Witwer队长。”


End file.
